The Return
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Orochimaru brougth back the Shodai, Nindaime, and Yondaime to help him in battle against the Sandaime but Shinigami will not allow to take what is his. Fem Naru has older Sister
1. Return

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god's speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**This story starts off during the invasion.**

Naruto had just finished beating Gaara and Sakura just woke up. Sasuke was now carrying Naruto to the stadium with Sakura following.

They arrived to see Orochimaru summon three coffins. The coffins then opened up and step out was the Shodai, Nidaime, and the Yondaime shocking all ninja on the stadium grounds and the now awake civilians.

"What are You! You dare call upon the dead to help…." Started Sandaime but was cut off when a bright light came and when it cleared Shinigami was standing in front of the Hokages and Orochimaru. Everyone was scared out of their minds by now.

"**OROCHIMARU you DARE steal a soul that is mine for your own purposes. For your punishment I shall seal both your arms. You won't be using any justu's" said Shinigami **as Orochimaru hands turned a dull gray.

"NNNNOOOOOO" yelled Orchimaru as his arms started to turn useless. Shinigami started to look at Sandaime

"**Now since someone has tried to go against a god who was me and I settle it I can be able to do two things without consequences according to the rules of the gods. So I shall return your three souls so you can have a second chance and also so the Yondaime can take care of his daughter and make you younger in your prime" said Shinigami** as life started to return to the three hokages and Sandaime started to get younger with his brown hair showing again

"**Later" said Shinigami **as he disappears in a black smoke.

The Shodai and Nidaime just looked at the crowd in confusion and the retreating forms of Orchimaru, his sound forces, and the Suna forces while the Yondaime just looked around the crowd seeming to look for something or someone.

"I can't believe you three are alive again" said Sandaime while thinking _'yes someone PEOPLE are going to help me with that evil paperwork o thank you Shinigami ha-ha got you now bitches'_

"Hey old geezer" said Yondaime

"HEY I am not that old anymore if you hadn't notice" yelled Sandaime

"You still act childish" said Shodai

"Yea I thought you would kind of break that habit" said a giggling Nidaime

"I like to continue are talk but first things first I need to find him now. I am sure you know what I am talking about Sandaime. Shodai and Nidaime can you two help me look for the boy who painted on your faces on the mountain" said Yondaime as he began to look through the crowd

"No problem I always wanted my revenge for that. No one makes an idiot out of me and gets away with it" said Nidaime smirking evilly while the other Hokages sweat drop. 

'_I never knew he would take it so personally'_ thought Shodai

With Naruto

Naruto had a feeling they was looking for him so he used the little energy he had left and mange to get off Sasuke and started to walk away. He was nearing the doors when all of the sudden his last energy he had left gave out and he started to fall face straight into the ground when a root caught him and put him gently down on the ground on his knees. He looked up to see all the Hokages looking right at him.

"Sso yyou come to finish off the kuubi right" said Naruto weakly while everyone else watched and a few snickered. The Yondaime just went up to Naruto, picked him up and place him in the middle of the hokages and the newly arrival of Jiraiya.

"M-minato" said Jiraiya

"Hey Ero-sennin I would like to talk more but I have something to take care of" said Minato as he took of Naruto's jacket and shirt and then folded them up over his top part of his seal was only be able to see on his stomach.

"What are you going to do to me" asked Naruto as Minato put charka into his seal so it may show

"Well for starters your name is not really Naruto because you really a girl. Your name is Naruko and second I am removing the seals that were place on you when you were born, explain some things, and put you in the safest spot you can be right now" said Yondaime smiling as he started to perform hand-seals. 

When he finished about 100 of them yellow and blue charka surrounded his right hand. He then jabbed his hand onto seal earning him a scream of pain from Naruto. The Yondaime let go and perform the ram seal as everyone can see a silvery blue charka connecting from 3 points of the seal to the tip of his ram seal.

"_**Seal Release: 1 Gender, 2 **__**intelligence**__**, 3 bloodline**_" yelled the Yondaime as a white light blinded everyone. When it cleared everyone could see why Naruto was really Naruko because he was now a female. She had extremely well curves in the right spots, her hair reach the middle of her back, her assets were perfect for a women which was not too big but not too small. All in all she was as beautiful as a god.

"Now to explain some things before you pass out. I am your father Namikaze Minato. I sealed Kuubi in you because I couldn't just ask anyone for their child and needed a newborn. Your mother is Uzumaki Kushina who was very strong women but kind and loving. I forgot to tell her about the gender change so she most likely thought you died in the Kuubi attack and probably left. Now I sealed away your bloodlines, true gender, and your real intelligence because as most people know a female Namikaze looks like a angel and I don't want you to be raped, second I don't want you being turned into a breeding tool, and last I don't want you to know who your parents are so I made you kind of stupid in some areas for your own good and for all that I am sorry. Well since I unlock all your seals you are going to be in a coma for a little over a month. Lucky for you while I was dead Shinigami got bored and trained me for some time. I invented a justu that would place you in a safe spot so don't worry about be taken advantage of while asleep. So now you can get some rest now that is all I have to say until next time" finished Minato as he closed Naruko's eyes letting sleep take hold of her. 

When she was fully asleep Minato started to do hand-seals. While doing them Sandaime decided to speak up.

"So this was where your daughter was at this whole time. I always thought she was alive." Said Sandaime as Minato finish his last hand seal and his hand started to glow with light green and blue charka as he cut his hand.

"_**Blood Seal: Family Containment"**_ yelled Minato as he slammed his hand onto Naruko's head. A light green charka outline surrounded Naruko making her stand up while asleep. The charka outline held together the shirt that was on her breast so it wouldn't fall off and reveal herself. She then started to float into the air and headed straight to Minato. It looked as if they were going to crash but instead Naruko was absorbed into Minato leaving a hole in his vest and shirt and a seals that when combined form a box.

"Hey gaki what did you do with her" yelled Jiraiya

"I sealed her into me. When inside of me she can recover fully, I can send her any knowledge I want, she will still be asleep, and I will have access to her and Kuubi's charka. Like I said she is in the safest spot she can be. Inside of me" said Minato smiling.

"Won't she be stuck in you for all eternity like Kuubi is" asked Sandaime

"No unlike the _**Shiki Fuujin**_I can release her anytime I want. Now on to different things like the recovery of the village so let's get to work" said Minato as the Hokages started to give out orders.


	2. Meeting

**I Do Not own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god's speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**3 Days Later after repairs in council Meeting**

"We found out the kyuubi vessel is actually a girl, yours and Kushina daughter, and has both of your bloodlines right" said Homaru

"That's correct but why is she so important in this meeting" asked Minato

"Well we want to put her under the clan restoration act since you are not going to be interested in a love life with more than one wife besides Kushina. We want to engage her to Uchiha Sasuke so she can continue his clan as well" said Koharu

"And I want her to join ROOT so she can become the perfect weapon an protection for Konoha" said Danzou

"You must have lost your minds" yelled Minato

"I agree as well" said Nidaime

"You are trying to turn her into a baby factory and a weapon" yelled Shodaime

"I…. we will not stand for this" said Sandaime

"We will have her one way or another" said Danzou

"What do you mean" asked Minato

"Well since she is under the age of 16 she is technically under our rule since technically her parents were 'gone'. She is now the country's ward which means she belongs to us" said the Haruno

"Now tell us where is she" asked a civilian council member which made all the Hokages smile at them.

"She is sealed away" said Minato

"What!" yelled Haruno

"What do you mean sealed away" asked Hiashi

"I am curious as well since he mange to seal a human away" said Shibi

"Well I sealed her into me using ancient complex seals allowing me and only me to unseal her" said Minato

"Well then…. Unseal her and hand her over to me" said Danzou as something came to the Sandaime

"What about her rights" said Sandaime

"I agree you can't just ignore a women's rights and freedom" said Tsume

"What rights she is nothing more than a demon and a tool" said a civilian member which in turn had the females, clan councils, and the Hokages glare at him.

"Well how about this we will take a vote. Raise your hand if you want the things they said to happen to her" said Shodaime as the ten civilian council members raised their hands along with Danzou, Homura, and Koharu.

"If you are against it and Minato will have full custody of his child" said Shodaime as he raised his hand along with the ten clan council members, Nidaime, Yondaime, and the Sandaime.

"I guess Minato will have full custody of Naruko and all decisions concerning her lies in his hands" said Shodaime

"Ok now that I am in control she will not be engage to that prick, turn into a breeding factory, or join ROOT and that is final" said Minato

"Good now that this is settled we have to discuss who the Hokage will be" said Sandaime as everyone was quiet for a minute or two until ALL the Hokages yelled out "Not Me". Danzou was about to say something when

"And certainly not you" said all the clan members, the Hokages, and surprisingly the civilian members.

"Hey I did my time, too old for it, and I need to relax" said Nidaime

"Same with me" said Shodaime

"I have to train and spend time with my grandson" said Sandaime

"I have to take care of my daughter" said Minato

"Why won't you go get a new Hokage and create a new ranking structure" said the newly arrival of Jiraiya

"What do you mean" asked Inoichi

"Well we get a Godaime and the rest of the Hokages become regular Hokages with a regular Hokage's power while the newly instated Hokage which will be the Godaime will be a sort of a Supreme Hokage with more power than the original Hokages" said Jiraiya as if it was a everyday thing

"How about my grand-daughter Tsunade, I'm sure she must have gotten plenty of strong now" said Shodaime

"Perfect, I shall send…..let's see, he what the hell you Hokages need fresh air. I will stay here while Jiraiya, Shodai, Nidaime, and Yondaime shall go and fetch her. You have up to a month but hopefully sooner so I can get away from this evil, fucking life drainer, emotion sucker, death trap of Shinigami PAPERWORK!" yelled at the end Sandaime to which everyone chuckled at.

**Unknown Location**

A group of nine was seated at a table in the dark room. All eyes were focused on a pair of Rinnegan eyes.

"Ok I have gotten information that the Shodai, Nidaime, and the Yondaime have been revived. The Yondaime had sealed his daughter which was the Kyuubi container inside of him. We have to change things around because they along with Jiraiya the Toad Sannin are now in search of a new Hokage. Most likely Tsunade the Slug Sannin. Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Konan will join Itachi and Kisame. You will only attack when they release her. We cannot allow them to have her for too long. They will most likely train her making it difficult to capture. Understand" said the leader as everyone just nodded and disappear.

**With the Hokages and Jiraiya**

Everyone was packed and was standing in front of the gate waiting for Jiraiya's lead since he knew were Tsunade was.

"Ok everyone's ready so let's move out" shouted Jiraiya as jumped forward into the tress followed by the Hokages.

Parings left alone for now.


	3. A Spanking

**I Do Not own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__**"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/god's speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Coming Soon or Later The Lost Rinnegan and also The Guardian **

**P.S. the Shoidaime, Nidaime, and Minato aka Yondaime have to be sort of Oc because no one knows how they truly act and if you do and do not work with Masashi Kishimoto** **you are lying for most part. 'I think'**

**2 ½ weeks later with ****Akatsuki **

The group of six Akatsuki members was walking along the woods when a vine holding a scroll went up to Itachi and dropped the scroll in front of him. Itachi picked up the scroll and began to read it.

"Come Zetsu has found and is trailing them. They are heading into a nearby town called Tanzaku and there were also sightings of Tsunade with 3 other women with her so let's move out." Said Itachi

"Naruko will probably be coming out soon" said Kisame as everyone jumped on Deidara's clay bird and headed for the town.

**(Took the Hokage that long to find wear Tsunade was heading)**

**With Sasuke back at Konoha**

Sasuke was walking to his meeting spot for Team 7 was he while he was pondering on all that has happen.

'Naruto is a girl not a boy. Was sealed up by the Yondaime who is her father, her mother is a true Uzumaki, meaning she should have both of their bloodlines. She would be perfect for helping me in rebuilding my clan. Whether she wants to or not she will be **MINE**' thought smirking Sasuke at his seal flashed red for a second with his Sharingan activated for that second as well but with 2 commas but all 3.

'I first have to find where the Yondaime is, maybe Kakashi may know' thought Sasuke as he arrived at the spot to see Kakashi and Sakura there.

"Ah Sasuke you're here we can now start are training but before that you two must know something" said Kakashi

"What can that be Kakashi-sensei" asked Sakura

"Well as you know Naruto is a girl and also the daughter of the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina with being that she is the heiress to two bloodlines and clans"

"And what does that have to do with us" said Sasuke

"She probably won't be on our team for a long while meaning we will probably be a 3 man team" said Kakashi

"Why is that? She thinks she is too good for us or something" yelled Sakura

'Damn that can make things more difficult for us in the future but I have to find her first' thought Sasuke

"Well that is not the case. She will be a primary target in all of Konoha and maybe most of the world to capture or kill. Her bloodlines separate are extremely powerful and use to their fullest can bring a country to their knees. But if they were combine it can bring almost more than half the shinobi nations to its knees" '_that's not including Kyuubi which can give her more than enough power to bring to whole world to its knees' _"if they capture her they would turn her into a breeding factory which Iwa and Kumo would most certainly want to do with their grudges against the Yondaime. She being with us could place us in danger as well" finished Kakashi

"O so her not going with us is sort of saving us" said Sakura

"Correct"

"Were is she now" asked Sasuke

"Wellllllllll she due to be released from Minato seal by tonight and they are on a mission to find Tsunade. It's too bad they had to look for her everywhere when we got a report of a sight of her at Tanzaku town" said Kakashi

'OOOooo this too perfect. It likes it is destiny for her to be mine' thought Sasuke

"Well Kakashi-sensei I have to go run some errands so I will see you two later" said Sasuke as he dashed out and into the forest heading for Tanzaku town.

'That was un Sasuke like. He asked were Naruko is then dashes away ……. unless he IS AFTER NARUKO!' thought Kakashi

"Well Sakura I will see you later something has come up" said Kakashi dashing into the town

"Huh I am AALLOONNEE again. I want my Sasuke-kun" mumbled a depressed Sakura walking away

**From Here On**

1 Day left until Naruko's release

"So my grand niece is somewhere around here right" said Nidaime

"Yeah and I will be able to release Naruko in a couple of hours" said Minato

"Ok let's check all local gambling bars" said Jiraiya

"Why" asked Shodai

"Because almost everyone important to her died took a major hit on her she picked up a gambling and drinking habit" said Minato

They were walking unnoticed to the three shadows watching them or seem as they didn't notice them.

Night Time

"Hey it's getting late we should check this last restaurant before we call it quits for now and get an Inn" said Nidaime as they walked in. As soon as they walked in they saw four girls that they all knew for different reasons.

"I-I c-can't b-believe w-what I-I am seeing" said the red hair women

"O-Oji-san" said both the brunet and blonde

"Tou-san" said the younger blonde hair

In 30 mini seconds flat which is pretty fast Minato was getting hugged to death by the red hair and younger blonde hair, Nidaime getting hugged by the brunet, and the Shodai getting hugged by the blonde.

"Tsunade-Chan you have grown" Shodai

"I never thought I find you two with them. Kushina-Chan, Kari-Chan" said Minato

"Hey Shizune-Chan you are learning under your cousin a" said Nidaime (I made Nidaime Shizune grandfather)

"I thought you were all dead" said Kushina

"No we were dead but Orchimaru made a big mistake in summoning us, Shinigami gave us life again, made Sandaime younger into his prime, and sealed Orochimaru's arms" said Minato

"To bad we couldn't get my youngest daughter back" said Kushina sadly

"Yeah about that well it's like this she was never dead" said a scared Minato

"Nani" yelled Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune

"Where"

"Is"

"She"

"Namikaze Minato" yelled Kushina

"IsealedherinmeandshewasalwaysaliveinKonohaIputacoupleofsealsonhersoshewon'tbelookingthesamebutforgottotellyousinceiwasinarushwithKyuubiandeverythingpleasedon'tkillme" whined Minato

(I sealed her in me and she was always alive in Konoha I put a couple of seals on her so she won't be looking the same but forgot to tell you since I was in a rush with Kyuubi and everything please don't kill me. In case you was wondering)

'Wow he really is whipped' thought Nidaime

"I won't kill you Mi-na-to-kun" said Kushina sweetly with glints in her eyes.

'O no she has that look in her eye. Poor Tou-san' thought Kari

"You won't" said Minato as a evilly insane smile appeared on Kushina's face

"O no why would I do that" said Kushina as she summon a red whip from her sleeve

'O crap got to run now' thought Minato but just as he was about to run the seal on his stomach glowed and stopped him in his place

'Either she wants this to happen or it's time most likely both. OOoo crap I am in tr…. Wait a minute" thought Minato. He was about to say something when Kushina whipped her whip around Minato's neck and latterly dragged him over.

"DAMN, he is whipped both ways O must get notes on this" said Jiraiya as he pulled out a note pad while Shoidaime and the Nidaime peeked.

Just as they did that Tsunade appeared in the air right in front of them with her leg up.

'Crap' thought Jiraiya as Tsunade put her leg down slamming Jiraiya 10 feet into the ground causing a crater making Nidaime fall to the ground.

'HOLY SHIT! I must get the hell out of here' thought Nidaime as he began to crawl away. Right when he got 3 feet away he felt a strong grip on his leg. He slowly looked back to see an evil looking Shizune holding him smiling to evilly for his liking.

"Where do you think you are going? I saw you peeking" said Shizune

"No please have mercy" yelled Nidaime as Shizune dragged him out back were you can hear him crying in agony and pain. Shodai began to step back before his back touch something soft right before a firm grip grabbed him on the shoulder. He looked back to see a smiling Tsunade before everything went black remembering his last sight and thought before it ended.

'What is it with all these smiles' and Kari charging charka into her feet and jumped up and down in Jiraiya's crater making it more deep by the second with his wines and pleading of her to stop.

**Sorry it toke long got caught up with things.**


End file.
